


Why He Loves Him Most

by svana_vrika



Category: Free!
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: Kisumi helps Asahi relax between practice and study time





	Why He Loves Him Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



> **This is a Asahi/Kisumi fic** but, for whatever reason, AO3 does not present an option for the pairing in that order
> 
> For Schnooglepuffs, who intimated she might enjoy some AsaKisu filth for her "level up" day. I hope it doesn't disappoint! 
> 
> **Disclaimer** This story is an original work of fan-fiction. The Free! franchise and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements are intended, and I will make no profit from their use. 
> 
> Work is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

“Mmm...”

“Good?” 

Asahi chuckled lowly and nodded, eyes closing fully with the added sensation of his cheek rubbing against the soft blanket beneath him. “Yeah. Real good.” 

“Good.” Kisumi’s hands slowly moved lower, one on either side of Asahi’s spine, pushing deep with the heels, pulling back slowly with the fingers as Kisumi worked his way toward Asahi’s ass. At one point, low on his lats and near the base of his ribs, Asahi actually purred, and Kisumi softly laughed. “I thought you were the monkey, not the cat.” 

“Shut up,” Asahi gave back to the tease, but there was no heat behind it. “’sides, I can’t help it. Coach worked us hard today, and this feels amazing.” His eyes opened slightly. “I didn’t know you knew massage,” he quietly said, and it was odd to think about: that, for as long as they’d known each other, and for as intimate as they’d become, there were still things like this that he didn’t know. 

“Mm. But only just,” Kisumi admitted, and Asahi’s eyes fell shut again when, as Kisumi shifted back to push his thumbs deep into the area just above Asahi’s ass, he felt the rub of Kisumi’s bare thighs along his own. “Makoto showed me.” 

“Makoto?” 

“Mm hmm.” 

“Mm.” Asahi wasn’t sure how he felt about that, which was idiotic, really. Makoto and Haruka had been a couple forever if one counted the _unofficial years_. And he wouldn’t be with Kisumi if he couldn’t trust him. But…

“Really?” 

Asahi’s face warmed when Kisumi cut off his thought; he could hear the smirk in Kisumi’s drawl, and he knew that he’d been busted. “What?” he mumbled, playing dumb, but then his breath caught softly when Kisumi languidly stretched up over him, Kisumi’s half-hard dick pressing warmly against the back of Asahi’s leg as he brought his mouth to Asahi’s ear. 

“Don’t be jealous, Asahi. You know my heart belongs to you,” Kisumi murmured before playfully catching the lobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. A line of pleasure jolted from Kisumi’s mouth to Asahi’s cock hotly enough that Asahi’s hips shifted with it, and Kisumi softly laughed as he sat back up to resume his massage. “Besides, it’d be foolish to be jealous over a couple of books.” 

“Oh…” 

“Mm hmm,” Kisumi confirmed at the sheepish murmur. “Just books. I didn’t dare ask for more,” he continued in amusement. “I don’t think Haruka’s forgiven me yet for flirting with Makoto back in middle-school.” 

Asahi snorted. “Joke’s on Haru. You flirted with everyone in middle-school. You invited me to sit on your lap, for gods’ sake.” 

“I remember. Though really, I prefer sitting on yours,” Kisumi lewdly drawled. 

Asahi chuckled. “Yeah. I like that, too.” 

“I know.” Kisumi’s fingers softly trailed over either of Asahi’s ass cheeks and then he put his focus on the left, stretching and kneading the muscles there. “Anyway, yes, Makoto is handsome and sweet, but I prefer someone with a bit more sass.” 

Asahi laughed again. “That’s it? My sass?” 

“No,” Kisumi refuted with a playful slap to Asahi’s ass, and then he picked back up on the massage. “You’re good to me, Asahi. You’re kind and caring, and you make me laugh. Besides, it’s hard to say no to a guy who fucks you senseless before you even have an actual date.” 

Asahi snickered into his arms again. “Shut up.” Kisumi shifted to his right glutes then and, still smirking softly, Asahi closed his eyes as his mind wandered back a few months. They’d been arguing about something stupid though, at the moment, his mind was too pleasantly hazed to even remember what. Whatever it’d been, Kisumi had been in a rare mood too. Instead of trying to make Asahi laugh, or even switching subjects, Kisumi had argued back, which had just made Asahi angrier. They’d ended up in each other’s faces, and the next thing Asahi had known, his mouth had been hot on Kisumi’s—tongue, teeth, grabbing hands, the whole deal—until his mind had caught up with him and he’d stammered an apology and had bolted. He’d been as mortified as he’d been hard; he’d had no idea a guy could be so hot for someone and not even know it, plus, Kisumi was his best friend. It had been too cliché, like one of those stupid romance movies that Akane sometimes watched. 

Asahi hadn’t been any better sorted the next day and, on top of everything else, he’d been dealing with the embarrassment from having ran after what had happened. He’d zoned out in his classes, practice had sucked, Akane had gotten so fed up with his moping that she’d threatened to kick him out of _Marron_ … and then Makoto and Haru had walked in and Asahi had promptly been hit with one of the biggest _duh_ moments in his life. They’d been friends first, too, after all, and the next thing he’d known, he’d been back at Kisumi’s door. 

Asahi swallowed softly and shifted beneath Kisumi’s hands as he thought about that night: how cool Kisumi had been when he’d asked what Asahi had wanted. How, after apologizing, Asahi hadn’t been able to make the words come, so he’d just grabbed Kisumi and kissed him again. How it had been then that he’d realized that Kisumi had been just as into it as him the night before. God, he’d not been able to stop himself after that, and Asahi got harder as he remembered how eager Kisumi had been, the sounds Kisumi had made as he’d fucked into him. How hard Asahi had come. His first taste of Kisumi’s. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Asahi’s face got hotter at the softly asked question, and he gave an awkward shrug where he lay. “Just stuff.” 

“Stuff?” Kisumi had Asahi rolled over onto his back before Asahi realized what he was doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain, not with how Kisumi’s fingers teased up and over his erection. “Stuff, hm?” Kisumi drawled as his fingers reached Asahi’s base, and Asahi protested low in his throat when, like that, Kisumi dropped his hand away. “Tell me.” 

“Tease,” Asahi grumbled, and then he softly huffed and dropped his head back onto the duvet. “Stuff about you. Us.” A soft hum of pleasure slid past his lips when Kisumi wrapped his hand around his cock and lazily stroked him. “That first night and how hot it was. Even if it was a kinda messed up start,” he admitted with a soft snicker that shifted into a short groan when Kisumi dipped his head and licked at him. Hips shifting, Asahi dropped his hand and tangled it in Kisumi’s hair; his lips parted softly when, as he arched up, Kisumi took his dick down his throat and swallowed around him. “God, that’s good,” he breathed, rolling his pelvis against Kisumi’s face to push deeper before lowering his hips back to the bed and relaxing his hold. 

“Not really messed up.” Kisumi continued on after. He licked at Asahi’s tip again, teased into his slit with his tongue. “Not for you and me. You’ve always exploded at me first and then talked, ever since the first time we met.” 

Asahi blinked and then snorted in amusement. “Guess that’s true.” Those lips slid around him again and, this time, Asahi propped himself up on an arm to watch Kisumi swallow him down. He was fucking gorgeous, eyes near-closed with his pleasure, lashes shadowing his skin, cheeks flushed and lips stretched, mouth full of Asahi’s cock; swallowing thickly, Asahi let his head fall back again as he lazily fucked into Kisumi’s mouth, and he moved his arm to where he could stroke over the curve of Kisumi’s thigh from where Kisumi was half curled against him. “Come here, Babe,” he said after another moment or two, voice gruff at the edges from his arousal, and he shifted his hand to lightly grasp Kisumi’s leg. “I wanna eat that pretty ass of yours.” 

Kisumi’s breath caught and then he released Asahi slowly, let his teeth lightly graze the surface of Asahi’s crown as he slipped free. “Mm… my dirty boy,” Kisumi purred with a searing look up to him, and Asahi snickered as he grabbed a pillow to shove under his head. 

“You ain’t complaining though,” he gave back as Kisumi lithely straddled him, and then he grasped Kisumi’s thighs and pulled him back. Unable to resist, Asahi scooted down a bit, grabbed Kisumi’s dick at its base and tilted it to his mouth. “You’re already wet for it,” he teased on a low laugh and then he slid his lips over Kisumi’s head, cleaning the slick of pre-come from it. Kisumi moaned as Asahi sucked at him and Asahi’s eyes darkened. He loved that Kisumi was as vocal during sex as he was outside of it. 

After licking into Kisumi’s slit, Asahi let him slip free as he dropped his hand and, after shifting back up and onto the pillow, he lightly slapped Kisumi’s ass then pulled his cheeks apart as Kisumi took his dick back into his mouth. “Yeah, that’s it. Suck it,” Asahi breathed, and he rolled his hips up toward Kisumi’s face as he gave a long, slow lick over Kisumi’s taint to his hole. Kisumi’s whole body shivered with it, Kisumi’s moan vibrating around Asahi’s cock; shifting a bit, tugging Kisumi’s hips out a bit more, Asahi parted Kisumi’s ass cheeks further and put a wet, circular lick over Kisumi’s hole and then teased it with the tip of his tongue. Licking into Kisumi’s ass again, keeping it good and wet, he then curled his tongue and pushed the tip of it into Kisumi, teasing into his hole, wiggling his tongue until he could fuck into him with it. Kneading Kisumi’s cheeks, Asahi rolled his hips up into Kisumi’s next suck as Asahi shoved his tongue into Kisumi’s ass, uncurling it and then curling it inside of him with each thrust until he eased it out so that he could press his lips to the flesh and suck. 

Kisumi’s nails dug into his legs as he wordlessly cried his pleasure and rolled his hips back for more. “God, I love how greedy you are,” Asahi breathed as he rubbed at Kisumi’s right cheek with his nose. Grabbing that flesh with his teeth, he bit hard enough to leave a mark and then licked over it to soothe it before prying Kisumi’s cheeks apart and licking him there again. Curling his tongue, Asahi shoved it into Kisumi’s hole, fucking it into him slow and then licking back out, and god, from the sounds Kisumi was making, Asahi wished he had a mirror to watch. It was the sole drawback to this because Kisumi’s face did gorgeous things when he was being teased and fucked. _Video,_ his mind helpfully supplied, and Asahi growled, tongue pushing deeper, with the thought. Others followed, of having Kisumi jack off or play with his ass; breaths coming harder, Asahi pushed his hips up against Kisumi’s face as he put another wet lick to Kisumi’s hole and then sucked at it before stiffening his tongue and shoving it into him again. 

“Asahi!” 

Kisumi’s nails bit into Asahi’s thighs again and Kisumi’s pre-come dripped warmly onto Asahi’s chest, and then throat, as Kisumi shoved his ass back into Asahi’s face. Soft, kittenish moans came with every breath Kisumi made; as far back as he was now, he couldn’t properly suck cock, but his mouth was all over what he could reach of it which, with his face buried in Kisumi’s ass, was just as good to Asahi. Hands again kneading Kisumi’s cheeks, Asahi ran his nose up to Kisumi’s tailbone, breaths washing hotly over Kisumi’s wet flesh; Kisumi was all he could smell and taste, was even the air he drew in and Asahi _still_ couldn’t get enough of it. Wiping his slick jaw against Kisumi’s ass cheek, Asahi licked back into him again then hummed against him as he tongued him until Kisumi cried out with it. Hips shifting restlessly, Asahi fucked his tongue in deep one more time, then pulled it out, licked over Kisumi’s hole and then kissed it. A soft growl sounded in his throat when he pushed Kisumi up enough to see his handiwork. Kisumi’s entire crack was dripping wet with his saliva and his hole was soft and open; Asahi couldn’t wait to be buried balls deep in it and, when Kisumi scooted forward enough to take Asahi’s cock into his throat again, Asahi knew his lover was ready for it, too. 

Tipping his head to the right, Asahi grabbed the lube from the headboard and slicked his fingers with it. Unable to resist, he pulled himself up a bit for one last lick and push of his tongue into Kisumi’s hole and then he dropped back and slid his fingers in. Kisumi wantonly moaned and, as he backed off to the tip of Asahi’s cock, he pushed his ass back onto Asahi’s fingers. Kisumi’s greed tightened that knot of arousal low in Asahi’s gut and, when Kisumi went to rock forward, Asahi grabbed him by the hip and stayed him. Kisumi laughed, husky and breathless, the sound hitching into a drawn-out moan when, after backing his parted fingers out, Asahi shoved them deep and curved the tips along Kisumi’s prostate. Asahi smirked when the thrust and tease cut off whatever smart remark was going to follow; sliding his fingers out again, he turned his head and bit Kisumi’s other cheek hard as he pushed them back in to rub along that same spot. 

“Asahi!” Asahi’s gut tightened harder when he felt Kisumi’s thighs tremble; sucking hard on the flesh, he pulled his fingers out then pushed deep with three. “Asahi, please!” 

“Fuck!” Head dropping back, panting harshly, Asahi just lay there, fingers buried in Kisumi’s ass; after a second or two, he felt Kisumi rock forward and Asahi rolled his gaze upward again, tongue darting out over his lips as his gaze roved over the blossoming bruises before shifting center to watch the tips if his fingers slide free. His dick leaked fresh at the glimpse of that soft, open hole as Kisumi turned, and then Asahi muttered another “fuck” when he saw him. Kisumi was flushed, lips wet and swollen, hair a mess, pupils blown; he was utterly debauched, and the most gorgeous thing Asahi had put eyes on. Lifting a hand to tangle in Kisumi’s hair, Asahi pulled him forward and down to kiss him hard and deep, exchanging his taste for Kisumi’s. Kisumi moaned into it, moved forward just a bit and then shoved his ass back, and Asahi groaned low in his throat when he felt his cock slide into the slickness between Kisumi’s cheeks. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, he let go of Kisumi’s hair and grabbed his dick at the base, Asahi’s head dropping back again with a throaty groan as Kisumi shifted just slightly and then pushed onto him. 

Shifting his hand from his dick to Kisumi’s hip, Asahi planted his feet onto the bed and arched up as Kisumi took those last few inches. Grip tightening, Asahi tried to catch his breath, but Kisumi wasn’t having any of that, and he bore down hard against him, tearing a loud groan from Asahi’s throat. What coherent thought he’d had left completely gone, Asahi let Kisumi rock up to his tip and then, as Kisumi dropped, Asahi snapped his hips up, lightly pivoting the right. Kisumi _shouted_ and, eyes blazing, Asahi tightened his hold and drove up into him, vision blurring around the edges as his orgasm rushed in. That knot tightened to the breaking point when he saw Kisumi grab his dick and his breath caught as he fucked into Kisumi fast and hard, everything going surreal as Asahi rode that exquisite line. With his next drive in, Kisumi got tighter around him; Asahi heard his name behind the blood rushing through him and his grip tightened again as he sat up just enough to catch the first stripe of Kisumi’s come across his chin and mouth. Groaning, he ran his tongue over his lips as he dropped back down again, thrust up hard one more time through Kisumi’s spasms and came hard, breaths catching in short, hard gasps from the intensity of it, until he finally sank back into the mattress, Kisumi’s weight settling just as bonelessly on top of him.

After a second or two passed, Asahi became aware of Kisumi shivering against him. Concern promptly drew him out of his bliss and, bringing one arm up to wrap it around Kisumi’s back, he grabbed at the blanket with his other hand and pulled it up and over them. “You okay?” he asked lowly, fingers gentle through Kisumi’s hair and then down behind his ear to his jaw so that Asahi could tip Kisumi’s face up and see his eyes. 

“Mm,” Kisumi nodded, turned his head slightly to kiss Asahi’s fingers. “Just…that was intense.” 

Asahi turned Kisumi’s head back and kissed him gently, running his fingers to the back of Kisumi’s head, then he drew it down against him again; rested his cheek against it. “Sorry,” he murmured, hand under the blanket gently stroking up and down Kisumi’s spine. “Maybe I pushed us both a bit too far that time, ne?” 

“Don’t be.” Kisumi pressed a kiss to his neck. “I love your greed for me. Your passion and where you take me with it. I love that this part of that is just mine.” 

“I just love _you_ ,” Asahi said lowly, voice slightly gruff from the emotion Kisumi’s words had drawn, and he kissed the top of Kisumi’s head before resting his cheek against it again. 

“I love your unexpectedly sweet moments, too.” 

Asahi blinked in surprise, then gave a bark of laughter. “Shut up,” he groused with a playful swat to Kisumi’s ass. 

Kisumi laughed too; kissed his neck again. “I love you, too,” he said softly a second or two after, and Asahi’s smile curved against Kisumi’s hair before he tipped his head to kiss it again. He knew. And he knew Kisumi meant it fully: the playful and passionate sides of him. The prideful. The serious. The subdued and insecure. Kisumi was gorgeous and fun, and the sex was phenomenal. But that Kisumi loved and accepted him for who and how he was as a whole was why Asahi loved Kisumi the most. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Asashi’s lips curved slightly, mind going back to a bit before. “Just stuff—ouch!” he complained when Kisumi teasingly pinched his flank. He picked his head up and softly laughed at the look Kisumi was giving him: a suggestively coy pout that was asking _do I have to go there again?_ Still grinning, Asahi pressed a lingering kiss to the downturned lips as he slid his hands down to Kisumi’s hips, and then he pulled away. “C’mon,” he said as he eased Kisumi off of him. “Let’s get in the shower before Nee-chan calls up and tells us the guys are here.” He stood, took Kisumi’s hand, pulled him up, then encouraged him ahead with a gentle slap to his ass. His eyes darkened when, as he followed, he saw a line of his come trail down Kisumi’s thigh. “You can see if you can get it out of me later.” 

Kisumi paused, glanced over his shoulder; grinned slowly with an amused, knowing look in his eyes. “Mm. Greedy boy. You’re on.”


End file.
